onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
New Wonderland
*Cecelia † *A jabberwock † |visitors = Cinderella *Drizella *Gothel *Henry Mills *Marcus Tremaine † |firstmention = Hyperion Heights |firstappearance = Pretty in Blue |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} New Wonderland is a world on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the eighth episode of the seventh season. New Wonderland is based on Wonderland from the novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and the Disney film Alice in Wonderland; and also on the Looking-Glass Land from the novel Through the Looking-Glass. History Rapunzel, succumbing to her envy, squeezes liquid from the mushroom into Cecelia's drink, poisoning the woman's heart. Cecelia, in turn, runs away to New Wonderland to protect her loved ones. Marcus uses his locket to track her for an entire year to that realm's Infinite Maze, but before he can go searching for her, his locket stops glowing, causing him to believe Cecelia has stopped loving him. At some point, Alice visits Wonderland. In the Infinite Maze, Cecelia ends up at a tea party where she meets Alice. Cecilia tells Alice about how she had to leave her husband and her daughter, Ella, because of the curse of the poisoned heart, the very same curse Alice's father has. At some point after that, a jabberwock attacks them and the other party guests, during which Cecelia fights back but is killed in the battle, leaving Alice as the sole survivor to slay the beast. Years later, Alice runs away and Cinderella and Henry follow her through a portal to New Wonderland along with Drizella later looking to poison Henry's heart. Upon arrival to this realm, Ella leads Henry towards a cottage she believes Alice went into, only for them to be caught in a net trap. Much to Ella's bemusement, Henry finds the situation funny as he recalls how his grandpa caught his grandma in a similar trap after she hit him with a rock. Ella grabs Henry's sword, but the blade accidentally slices the rope, freeing them and sending them tumbling. Henry maintains high hopes that Alice and her father will be together again and shares his grandparents' famous motto, "I will always find you". However, Ella thinks he is a bit naive as he comes from a place where true love prevails, while her world is one of broken promises. Inside the cottage, Ella finds the Infinite Maze entrance, which makes Henry realize she is in Wonderland for other reasons. She admits she means to track down her mother Cecelia, whose abandonment broke her father's heart and she wishes to find out her reasons for leaving. After downing a shrinking potion, she rushes into the maze and stumbles into a tea party, where Alice is hiding. When Ella spots her mother's locket on a teapot, Alice reveals Cecelia was killed by a Jabberwock, but she left her family because she had the curse of the poisoned heart. Ella also learns Alice was misled by Drizella into believing she was shielded from Hook's curse. As she realizes Henry is in danger, her mother's locket starts to glow, to which she makes it in time to save him from her stepsister, who is sent home when Alice dumps a looking glass on her. Seeing both pendants glowing in sync, Ella reciprocates Henry's feelings for her by kissing him. }} Locations For detailed location information, please see the list of minor New Wonderland locations. Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *New Wonderland's mushrooms are featured in the title card for "Pretty in Blue".File:708Title.png |-|Cultural References= Disney *A Star Wars backpack is hanging on a chair during Alice's tea party.File:708StarWarsBag.png *A Mickey Mouse figurine is lying in the grass during Alice's tea party.File:708IDidntThink.png |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *According to a prison book prop page auctioned off on eBay in January 2020, the unhappy ending Wish Rumplestiltskin had in mind for Rogers involved being stuck in New Wonderland: (Photograph) (Back page) Captain Hook had fought his way out of a hundred of skirmishes. He was quite experienced in the common tavern brawl. And the Jolly Roger had been boarded by enemy pirates more times than he liked to recall. But perhaps he had met his match in Wonderland, where nothing made any bloody sense to him. In fact it was all quite upside-down. Hook feared he would be lost in this absurd place forever. It was a miracle at all that he managed to escape from the rabid Bandersnatch. If only that ridiculous Caterpillar hadn't been so out of his mind as to point Hook into a bloody den of them! Hook climbed atop a large mushroom and surveyed the land around him. In the distance, he could see the Infinite Maze. Should he try his luck in that dastardly labyrinth? Maybe the only way out was to go in.But Hook shook his head to himself. There had to be some other way. Hook turned and faced east where the Tulgey Woods lay before him. The trees grew thick and menacingly in those parts shrouding the woods in a perpetual darkness. As Hook most often used the stars to navigate this way, not being able to see them would present quite the prob- lem. Perhaps his best chance would be to go through the Meadow of Living Flowers. Hook had heard tales of Bread-and-Butterflies large enough to swallow a grown man whole. But with his cutlass by his side, this seemed like a fight that he could win. The Meadow of Living Flowers it would be. Hook climbed down from his perch on the giant mushroom -- only to find himself surrounded by more Bandersnatches! Bloody hell. Hook raised his cutlass threateningly, but the Bandersnatches only circled him more tightly. Should he fight them off or make a run for it? Hook slowly counted down in his head. Three.... two... one. And with that, he bolted, the pack of Bandersnatches hot on his heel. Set Dressing *A Mickey Mouse telephone is lying in the grass by the tea party.File:708IDidntThink.png The same prop was sitting in a case in Mr. Gold's pawnshop in "The Shepherd",File:106Hello2.png "Desperate Souls",File:108ConstructionWork.png "The Return",File:119AllKindsOfQuestions.png "The Stranger",File:120InAMoment.png "An Apple Red as Blood",File:121GivingUpHenry.png "We Are Both"File:202CarefulDearie.png and "The Crocodile".File:204WantYourAx.png **The phone is a vintage Disney Mickey Mouse Phone from AT&T. *Alice says she slew the Jabberwock that attacked Cecelia. Interestingly, a swordFile:708KnowMyMother.png and a shieldFile:708OhThat.png can be seen propped against the trees surrounding the tea party. **The design of the shield is almost identical to the coat of arms used by King Bors de Ganis and his son Sir Bors in Arthurian Legend. *A wooden puppet similar to the one from The Adventures of PinocchioFile:InfoboxPinocchio.jpg can be seen near the dining table at the tea party. *A sugar bowl in the shape of a red apple is sitting on the table during Alice's tea party.File:708WhatIsIt.png File:708LookFamiliar.png *During Alice's tea party, a black top hat is sitting on the table,File:708BeLostToo.png a reference to the Mad Hatter and his hat. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} ---- Category:Worlds Category:Once Upon a Time Locations